guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Death penalty
Lmao, death penalty, capital punishment? ;) Freakonut 09:38, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Ollj, a Death Penalty is not considered a condition. Therefore a merge with the Conditions article would be wrong. A condition is something that effects your character for a limited time, and can be cured by any spell that cures a condition (like Purge Conditions). A Death Penalty is neither of these, and is therefore not a condition. I'm removing your request to merge. - Roofle :A condition is something that effects your character for a limited time, and can be cured by any spell that cures a condition (like Purge Conditions). is knock down a condition then? you don't get a status icon when you are knocked down, and nothing can cure you of knock down as far as i know. Nuble 02:16, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) ::There is a discussion about this on the conditions [[Category talk:Conditions] -Fyren] talk page. It was vaguely agreed that since things that get rid of conditions do not get rid of the "knocked down" state, it is not a condition.--Jackel 02:28, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) ---- I think the recent edit by Karlos is wrong. DP will never cause your max health to drop below 0; it will stay at 1. However, using any resurrect but a signet or restore life with >12 healing means you get resurrected with less than 50% health, which I think is getting rounded to zero. To test, I used my armor and -50 focus from UW farming, so my modified max health was 55. With 0% DP, if I died, I could be resurrected by either a signet or a shrine and I'd have 1 max health. If I was instead resurrected by, say, resurrect, then I would immediately die. At the moment I'm unable to test restore with enough healing but I'm fairly confident that it will work. --Fyren 00:38, 15 Oct 2005 (EST) ---- DP affects the base health, before modifications; is this also the case for energy? Seems odd, as much of your "base" energy is actually bonuses from your armour pieces - only the first 20 energy are truly "base". DOes anyone know? --Epinephrine 21:34, 14 February 2006 (CST) :While I have not confirmed it in game, I am pretty sure it only affects the base 20 energy. -60% on 20 energy is 8 energy, so a normal caster would have 28 energy. -60% on 40 energy is 16 energy, I don't think my caster has ever been dropped to 16 energy. So I believe affecting base is correct. --Ravious 21:40, 14 February 2006 (CST) ::Should be very easy to find out. Unequip all +energy items (foci, staves or armor pieces). Get yourself killed until you have -60DP. Reequip the +energy items and check if you get the full amount of energy bonus or only 40%. I'm in the office right now, so I can't check myself, but I'll do so tonight, unless somebody else has done it by that time. -- 21:53, 14 February 2006 (CST) :::5 Radiant Insignias (total of +8 energy) and 5 Runes of Attunement (total of +10 energy) increases a Warrior's energy at 0% DP from 20 to 48, and at 60% DP from 8 to 26. This confirms that DP does not apply to armor energy mods, because a 60% DP on 48 would be 19; 8 + 18 = 26. If warriors want to avoid going below 10 energy with a 60% DP (which can be REALLY inconvenient when deep into a mission or dungeon), they should have one Rune of Attunement somewhere on their armor. While the article makes clear (while discussing something else) that health mods are not affected by DP, it never clearly states that the same applies to energy mods. --evilsofa 11:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) DP removed by finishing quests At least in the Underworld and Fissure of Woe, getting the quest reward removes DP. Is this an exception to other areas? At least it should be noted here. :It's not an exception and it has nothing to do with the quests per se. As the article states, every 100 XP or so remove 1% DP. So, if you do the simplest FoW/UW quest, you get 5000 XP, enough to remove 50% DP. It's not a property specific to FoW/UW quests. Just any large amount of XP will completely erase DP. --Karlos 17:09, 10 March 2006 (CST) I just rewrote the removal section. I thought 75 XP removed 1% DP, but if someone's sure it's 100, change it. --68.142.14.19 18:39, 24 July 2006 (CDT) Resurrection Chant, Lively WAs Naomei, Flesh of My Flesh Since this restores the player to your HP, would this work (when someone with a 2 or 3 superiors is more than 60% DP?--Life Infusion 10:25, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :yes, any of those skill will resurect high DP 55's --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:33, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::You just need to have a 51% or more hp res to get a dead 55 resurrected. -- (talk) 11:37, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :::I know Flesh of My Flesh works because I've used it on a dead 55 before; I added it to the list of skills that work.Dragon Bloodthirsty 00:22, 20 January 2007 (CST) Dying after res "Certain deaths do not incur a death penalty, such as dying while still waiting for skills to recharge after a Rebirth" I'm not sure why the distinction is made of Rebirth, the same is true of every res. If someone dies shortly after being resurrected, they don't get more DP. I'm sure it has nothing to do with skills being disabled. I've had Alesia resurrect me with Restore Life, then died immediately, and my DP was still 15%. There was also a particularly hard quest we were doing, and everyone except the Ritualist was dead. She used Flesh of My Flesh on us, and we had to run back before the huge mobs killed us. It took around 5 times before someone could finally break aggro without dying, but the DP didn't go up. --Carth 10:58, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :I've noticed the same thing. I'm not sure of the minimum time required to be alive before DP on death is activated, though. Zyxomma100 11:27, 10 September 2006 (CDT) Sulphur effect Does this actually give DP? — Skuld 14:38, 18 December 2006 (CST) :If you mean stepping into the yellow sand in the desolation then I don't think so. If you mean something else, then I dunno. --Rainith 17:02, 18 December 2006 (CST) :Yes, this effect doesn't give DP. I don't even know wether it gives points to the /death count. -- Zerpha The Improver 13:27, 29 April 2007 (CDT) DP on Henchmen ? Could you please add information wheter the henchmen suffer death penalty or not? Actually I think they don't but I came to this article to be sure. I think this information would be useful. Thank you very much. -- Edna Kolanco 15:33, 1 January 2007 I'm sure that henchs suffer from death penalty. :Sure they do. -- Zerpha The Improver 13:09, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Is a morale boost the only way to get rid of henchman DP? They can't earn experience... Silver40596 10:27, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :Who says they don't earn experience? I'm pretty sure it's been the case where I've gotten henchmen with a high DP and then things easily got better as we killed stuff. There's also the Rainbow Candy Canes and Four-Leaf Clovers. Capcom 10:51, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Temporary Health Adjustmens Let's say you use a combination of skills that raise your max health: Defy Pain, Endure Pain, and Signet of Stamina (which will give you a 975 Health boost at 16 Strength) Would DP be calculated after these skills' effects? For example, if you get your health down to 1hp, then use the three skills in succession, would you get the full bonus (...health increased by 200 points) or would the 200 points be added to your max health, then DP would deduct the certain percentage?? --ChristopherRodrigues 15:43, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :DP always works on your character's natural max health (480 for level 20). --Fyren 18:30, 10 May 2007 (CDT) max original HP? What is the maximum HP you can have with no death penalty, and drop to 1HP when you reach 60DP? Icyangel Strawberry 06:49, 7 November 2007 (UTC) 60% DP gives you -288 max HP, so if you had 289 max health you'd have exactly 1. I dunno how you get to that though. (T/ ) 07:01, 7 November 2007 (UTC) 65% Death Penalty? Someone in my alliance said he had 65% death penalty, but before I could ask him how I got disconnected from GW and still haven't been able to ask. I don't know if it's true what he said, but I can't think of any way to get below 60%. Does anyone know if this is actually possible? :It's not possible, he was prolly just exaggerating.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:18, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Monsters Do monsters also accumulate DP? It might be able to test in groups of monsters with ressurects, like Charr, if nobody knows.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:52, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :No. There's a special 'skill' for that; it's on GWW, but cba to find it. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:32, 8 May 2009 (UTC) July 2009 Update of Notes I've revamped the Notes section to emphasize the main points of the notes. (That DP applies to base health/energy, that it can't be less than 1, that there are issues with rezzing 1 HP toons, that DP is problematic for low NRG profs, that 60% DP fails HM). I found it confusing to have the examples intertwined with the notes, so I separated them into sub-bullets. However, as long as the notes lead with their main idea (rephrased, perhaps), I imagine someone could find a good way to combine the sub-bullets so that there's a better flow to the section. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 19:20, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I added an example for how energy is effected by DP, added the sixth method of removing DP (the example I gave shows the /resign command removing death penalty without going back to a town or outpost), and cleaned up some other errors. My first article edit! How did I do? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Evilsofa ( ) . :: You done good; congrats! Welcome to GuildWiki :-) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 02:44, 17 July 2009 (UTC) (PS Don't forget to sign your comments with ~~~~ on Talk pages.) Time Required to Receive Death Penalty? When you die, you will get 15% DP, but when you are resurrected and killed quickly, you will not receive additional DP. What's the time required between deaths to receive DP? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' ItsAlexPan ( ) . :Editing tip: Sign your comments by typing four tildes (~~~~) after your comment. :It says at the end of the "Sources" section: 5 seconds. —Dr Ishmael 02:26, January 5, 2010 (UTC) DP removed while dead i died, party killed boss, dp reduced, edit at notes?--Pryon 18:24, April 17, 2010 (UTC)